The day it all changed:
by emmyiscool22
Summary: After Leonard leaves for the North Sea, Sheldon is in need of comfort. He goes to the first person that comes to mind, Amy. Focusing on how Sheldon is slowly changing for Amy, most ideas based of you guys from the shamyconfessions blog! Rated T for future storys! (Mostly shamy but maybe some other ships too.)
1. Chapter 1

After Leonard leaves for the North Sea, Sheldon is in need of comfort. He goes to the first person that comes to mind, Amy. Focusing on how Sheldon is slowly changing for Amy, most ideas based of you guys from the shamyconfessions blog!

**A/N This takes place right after Leonard left for the North Sea. Shamy fanfic! I don't own anything! I earn no money at all from this story or charactors! **

**Chapter 1: He's gone.**

Sheldon listened to the sound of the car driving on the street while thinking about what just happened.

_Earlier:_

_Penny just parked the car in the right place and got out of the car with Leonard so he could get his stuff for the trip. Sheldon still couldn't believe Leonard was leaving, leaving him. He was semi happy for him but was a little jelous, not that he would ever admit it. He had to stay stong because he knew both Penny and Leonard are emotional wreaks right now._

_Sheldon got out of the car. Penny and Leonard we hugging and Leonards bags were standing up next to him. He had to do something so he wouldn't break down as well._

_"Come on guys we dont want Leonard to miss his flight!"_

_The couple looked back with tears in their eyes but annoyence in there minds. They broke apart and started walking to their destination. Sheldon walked behind them slowly dreading the moment coming just like the rest of them._

_After a while of walking in silence, they finally made it to where Leonard would board the plane. They just called his flight and he looked at his two closest friends, Sheldon- his best friend and roomate, and Penny- his girlfriend and soul mate. Finally he decited to break the silence and say goodbye._

_"Well this is me." He says._

_"Yeah" She pauses. "I'm really going to miss you." She says and pulls him into a tight hug._

_"I'm really going to miss you too." He says hugging her back._

_They pull away and Leonard looks at Sheldon. He was looking at his shoes. " Goodbye Sheldon, i'll see you a couple of months." He holds out his hand for Sheldon to shake but then Sheldon surprised him._

_Sheldon didn't know what overcame him but as Leonard held out his hand for him to shake, he pulled him into one of him famous ackward Sheldon hugs._

_"See you soon buddy" Leonard says as he grabs his bag once more and walked away._

_Sheldon looked over at Penny and they wordlessly walked back to the car._

* * *

Sheldon then noticed that they weren't on there way home yet, but instead found them on a road to Raj's house. For the first time since Leonard left Sheldon spoke.

"Penny where are we going?" He asked although his eidenic memory knew the answer.

"Um... I guess Raj's house" She said as she finally slipped out of her trance she was in since Leonard walked away in the airport. "Him and Lucy broke up and I think we should check up on him." She said as she found the reason for her driving in that direction. She mentally shook herself and focused on driving. She pulled up and looked back at Sheldon.

"I'm going in to comfort him, are you coming?" She asked. He looked up at her, "No" Then he looked back down.

She sighed. "Ok im going to go check on him , even if you won't Sheldon." She said as Sheldon stayed in the backseat pouting like a toddler."Well im staying! I still don't see why it's social convention to comfort someone in the event of a failed romantic relationship!" He said with confidence even thought he knew he wouldn't like it if he and Amy broke up, he decided it would be best for everyone if he continued to act like himself, and as if Leonard had never left.

"Ok fine!" She scanned the car for anything to keep him busy while she checked on Raj. She spotted and old activity book she got a long time ago at the dollar store.

"Here take this and finish it." She said taking the book and giving it to him, and walking away to check on Raj.

Sheldon's quickly discarded the book seeing as it was way to easy for someone of his intelect. Sheldon's thoughts somehow wandered from how he might feel/ react if that was Amy leaving and not Leonard, to just Amy in general. The flashbacks of moments with Amy came to mind.

The time she was sexually attracted to Penny's friend Zack, When she held his hand for the first time, The time she drunkly kissed him, and even the time he vactioned at her lab and he got so nevous he stabbed his own finger then saw the sight of all the blood he lost and fainted.

He, for some reason was smiling at the thought of her. Her brown hair, Her green eyes, Her little smiles he sometimes caught out of the corner of his eye. As he caught himself smiling he thought "Dang it, what has that vixen done to me?"

Just then Penny came back looking awestruck. As she sat in the car she slowly turned to Sheldon and said hoarsly "Raj spoke to me!" and then put on a smile.

Sheldon looked at her confused. " But Raj always talks to women while intoxicated." feeling stupid stating the ovious.

Penny looks at him and practilly shrieks " He was sober!" Breaking out into the biggest grin than quickly grabbing he phone to inform her little posse about the newest gossip.

* * *

Penny dropped Sheldon off at home. Sheldon walked in expecting Leonard to be there then remembered the previous events. "Right" he says aloud and walked to the couch to sit in the comfort of his spot. Living alone would be hard. He might have to find a new roomate, Or even... live alone.

He remembered the time Leonard got mad at him for spoiling the Harry Potter books for him and moved out. Amy came to help clear Leonards things and she ended up moving in with Sheldon. Although he wasn't ready for it them, their relationship did get more intimate since then. He quickly realized what he was thinking about and metally shoke himself.

Although life was going to be hard to ajust to without Leonard, Sheldon was sure he could manage it. Even if he couldn't he still had Amy he could go to for help. A image of Amy smiling at him when he gave her that Valentines day gift popped into his mind. He once again found himself smiling at the though.

"Damn you, vixen!" He said aloud as he got up and went to his room. He got out his phone and texted Amy.

* * *

One new text message from:

Sheldon Lee Cooper (Boyfriend)

Hello Amy, I hope I am not interupting your sleep, but I was hoping to meet you for lunch tomorrow. -Sheldon Lee Cooper, Phd

She smiled and read the text again before responding then putting her phone on her nightstand next to her tiara Sheldon bought her, the friendship braclet she pretended Penny gave her, and a photo from Howard and Bernedette's wedding with everyone on it (even Howards huge mother), then peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

One new text message from:

Amy Farrah Fowler (Girlfriend)

Ok Sheldon. I will see you tomorrow at my lab during lunch. Goodnight. -Amy Farrah Fowler

He read this and smiled once more. "Vixen" he said and then fell asleep before he even produce another thought.

**A/N Review are helpful! Tell me what you thought and go onto this amazing blog on tumblr shamyconfessions! Thanks I will try to update soon! Kinda short, sorry. First fanfic, I didn't want to get to crazy! Please review ( But not to harsh please, remember first time writer!).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I'll be there**_  
**A/N Sorry for not posting, but thanks for the follows! I kinda just wrote this for myself, I never thought someone else would read/like it! Thanks guys, it means a lot to me!**

Sheldon awoke the next day and started with his normal morning rituals, he couldn't quite figure out why, but something seamed quite out of the ordinary. Maybe Leonard changed the setting on the therm- right. That's what was wrong. Leonard had just left for the Stephan Hawking experiment. That means that he had no one to drive him anywhere, or talk to, and he was one player short on halo night! He made a mental note to fix these problems considering he was going to be gone a long time. Sheldon frowned at the thought of losing his little buddy and sat on his spot.

knock, knock, knock. Sheldon got up and opened the door, only to find Amy.

"Hey Sheldon, I just thought I should drive you to wor- why are you still in your pajamas?" She asked noticing his abnormal aperence.  
Sheldon looked down at himself noticing for the first time what he was wearing. He must have been so caught up in figuring out what was different, he forgot to get ready. He really missed Leonard but he couldn't let Amy know that. He quickly tried to think of a reason he would not be dressed.

"I- Um, I'm not going into work today." He said quickly. Amy looked confused and asked "Why not, are you ill? If you are the relationship agreement specifies that if I, Amy Farrah Fowler, here and after known as the girlfriend, or you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, here and after known as the boyfriend, is sick, that the other party must care for them."

"No im fine, I just- Um don't feel like going into work today." He tried to reply casually. Amy looked at him. Knowing Sheldon she knew he was lying and probally just missed Leonard, She decided it would just be best if she went along with it.

"Okay, But Sheldon, If you need anything today, please don't hesitate to ask." She responded with concern. She just wanted to make sure he knew she would always be there for him. "Okay" He said just as she started to walk away.

"Wait Amy!" Sheldon said as he walked forward reaching out to her. "Do you think you could help me create a chart and/or list of some sort, for who would replace Leonard in certain tasks for the time being?" He said as he inched her towards the door again.  
"Sure Sheldon, I would love to help." She said as he motioned for her to come in. Amy sat down on the opposite side of the couch where Sheldon's spot was, so she could get the best view of him.

"Would you like anything?" He asked out of his southern manners."No thank you, I ate before coming over" She said as he walked into the kitchen to finally eat the breakfeast he prepared not so long ago. He sat in his spot and started eating. Amy waited on till he was done eating to adress the matter at hand.

"So Sheldon how do you wish to proceed?" She asked. "Well I would assume we would get some office supplies and start charting and graphing any ideas we have regarding the current situation." He responded as he got up, went to his desk and got the materials needed to beguin charting and graphing.

He came back materials in hand, gave Amy her half of the supplies, and sat down aranging everything in his perfect little order.

* * *

"Well I think that's everything." Amy said right around noon, or as Sheldon would say, Pre-evening.

"A day well spent." He said as he aranged his papers so they all we level with each other, then taking Amy's papers and mixing them with his.

"Considering it's pre-evening and everyone else will be ariving soon for dinner, and Leonard's not here to go order and pick it up the food, can you pick it up Amy?" He said, not sure if he was crossing a line considering she spent all day with him aranging the next 3 months out in a chart and list.

"Um are you sure I wont mess up and get your order wrong?" She asked cautiosly. He looked at her with confusion. "No, why on Earth would I be afraid you would get my order wrong? You have gotton Chinese food for me before and got it right." He said remember that brief time she moved in with him when he and Leonard had a fight, and she was the perfect roomate. Although she was the ideal roomate for Sheldon, he just couldn't live with her knowing that it was just to intimate for the relationship.

"Um okay, but i'm going to need a list of the things everyone else orders." She said. He reached for one of the remaining pieces of paper and wrote down everyones else's order, almost writing Leonards order then remembering not to. He gave the list to her and she she left.

* * *

"Did you get the Kung Pao Chicken?" Sheldon said, after Amy came back. She came right before everyone else so he had time to make sure she got his order right once again.

"Yes" She responded expecting him to ask these questions when she got back.

"Brown rice, not white rice?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied.

"Did you get the good Spicy mustard from the Korean deli?" He asked.

"Yes Sheldon" She replied once more just before someone knocked on the door and she went to answer it.

"Hey Ames, What's up?" Penny asked while walking through the door and sitting in the chair that would normally be occupied by Leonard.

"Nothing much Bestie, just finished getting the food." She replied as she took the same spot she had sat in earlier. "Ohhhhhh, did you get Sheldon's order right?" She asked looking over at Sheldon eagerly waiting for him to impload from anger.

"As a matter of fact she did get it right, and my food has never tasted better." He replied matter-o-factly. Penny just kind of gawked at Amy.

"Oh my gosh, You must be the first person Mr. Wackadoodle has ever admitted did a good job!" She said smiling at Amy as more knocks were heard at the door.

"I'll get it!"Amy responded loudly as she got up and opened the door to reveal the rest of the gang, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj.  
"Wheres the food?" Raj said loudly while walking inside. Howard and Bernadette sat in there usual seats.

After everyone got there food and was eating, Sheldon got out the charts and lists him and Amy were working on all day and explained them to the group, On who would take Sheldon where on what night, and on who would replace Leonard at paintball and on halo night. Sheldon passed out copied to everyone, and everyone read and reviewed there copies. After everyone was done, Sheldon had them sigh their names at the bottom of the list, promising to do as written.

* * *

"Bye" Sheldon said to Howard, Bernadette, and Raj assuming they all came in the same car.

"Bye Sheldon" Howard and Bernadette took turns saying where as Raj was to distracted using his new ability to talk to women on Penny and Amy.

"Goodbye, Moonpie!" Penny said as she walked to her apartment, leaving just Amy and Sheldon.

"Rememeber Sheldon, I will be there if you need anything else, Okay?" Amy asked Sheldon. "Okay" He replied as she got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Sheldon." She said just before opening the door. "Goodbye Amy" Sheldon said as she walked out the door, leaving him alone.

Sheldon realized how different this place was when he was alone. Not alone as in Leonard was across the hall having coitus with Penny, but just alone. No Leonard to walk through the door, or pick up the dinner, or even to just have around when he needed to talk. Just, Alone.

Sheldon changed into his pajamas once more and got ready for bed.  
When he finished doing everything he sat on his bed to send his nightly text to Amy.

* * *

**One new text message from:**  
**Sheldon Lee Cooper (Boyfriend)**

Thank you for helping me today with the charts and graphs. Get a good night of rest. -Sheldon Lee Cooper, Phd

Amy quickly responded then put down her phone to start getting ready for bed.

* * *

**One new text message from:**  
**Amy Farrah Fowler (Girlfriend)**

You're most certainly welcome. Thank you Sheldon, Goodnight. -Amy Farrah Fowler

Sheldon read the message and put his phone down. He laid down trying to sleep, even though he knew tomorrow would be difficult, considering he was on a new schedule. He tried to go to sleep, even though he knew he probally had a sleepless night ahead.

**A/N Sorry for not posting, I have a really weird schedule and it gets hard to write. Didn't have time to proof read, so probally has a lot of mistakes! I will try to post more! Reviews help, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Dream_  
**A/N Cant post on Thursday, gonna be away from my computer with all my stories/ideas. Also this is a Sheldon dream scene.**  
**Sheldon grew tired and as he lay down in his bed, tucked up tight, he tried to think sleepy thoughts but only thought of recent events. Him and Amy's new advance in the relationship, and Leonard leaving for the North Sea. His eyes dropped one more time and he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.**

* * *

_Sheldon was walking at Cal-tech cafe, but nobody was around. "Where is everybody?" Sheldon said aloud, as his voice echoed throughout the halls. He heard footsteps._

_"Dr. Gablehouser?" Sheldon asked knowing the answer._

_"No Sheldon, It's me." Said a familer voice directly behind him. He couldn't bring himself to look. "No it's not, you left me." Sheldon said. He heard the voice behind him make a snorting sound, knowing all to well they were smirking at him. "Sheldon does it really sound like i'm gone to you right now?" The voice almost chuckled._

_"No, but you're smart, and you know very well my subconscience created this way for me to interact with you to help me better cope with your parting." Sheldon responded. The all familer voice just responded "Sheldon, If your subconscience is going through all this work, the least you can do is look at me."_

_Sheldon wanted to turn, he really did. but his body suddenly felt millions of pounds heavier. "We both know that if I turn to face you it will give some false hope that when I wake up, you'll still be here, to talk to, play halo with, or even just to drive me to work." Sheldon responded praying he could use kolinahr to supress his emotions._

_"Sheldon, I am coming back, on till then can you do me a favor and just act normal for our friends sake?" The voice answered back. He heard the footsteps walking to the table he sat at every day for lunch, and sit down. He was still frozen to the spot he was standing in but the feeling was coming back._

_"Please Sheldon, just act normal, for me?" The voice asked once more. "L-, Since when do I do anything for anyone?" Sheldon asked, not being able to say the name yet._

_"Please Sheldon." He heard the footstep get up and walk towards him. He thought about how the absence must be effecting everyone else, and made a decision. "Okay, I will proceed to act like normal." He said._

_"Good now Sheldon?" The voice said back. "Yes?" Sheldon responded. The voice paused for a moment, "Do you think that you could Skype me and catch me up to date with everything? No one has really contacted me yet, and it would be nice to hear a regular voice again." They responded. Sheldon though about it,"Of course I can, but to clarify do you mean when I get up, or right now?" Sheldon asked almost turning to face the sorce of the voice. "Whenever you want, just please soon." The voice responded, and with that the footsteps started walking in the other direction._

_"Wait-" He forced himself to finally say the name, "Leonard." Sheldon said as he turned to face the sorce, finding nothing but the all to familer lunch room. He faced the reality of the situation, while forgetting kolinahr momentarily and feeling the emotions bubbling up._

"I miss you." Sheldon said as the dream world started to fade and he opened his eyes to see his dim bedroom. He looked at his alarm, it was going to ring momentarily. He got out of bed to change out of his night cloths and into everyday attire. After he got his cloths out of his closet and set them down on his bed, his alarm went off and he silenced it, as he got ready for the day.

* * *

Sheldon grabbed his laptop and sat in his spot, since he was done getting ready and decided he would Skype Leonard now while he still had time. He logged on and clicked Leonard's profile, as he clicked call he ajusted his screen so he would be able to see him when he answered.

"Hello?" Said a confused Leonard, Sheldon rarly ever contacted him and he was really sure that the first person to contact him would be Penny. "Hello Leonard, how is the ship? Is everything going okay so far?" Sheldon asked him as he set the laptop on the coffie table. "Yes everything is to my liking so far, how are you Sheldon?" Leonard asked him, it looked as though he was sitting on a bed with the laptop on the sheets. "I'm fine, I just wanted to check up on you." Sheldon said. "Thank you Sheldon, it means alot." Leonard responding fighting his smile.

" Well you are my best friend." He paused and glanced at the time on the bottom right of the screen."Um Leonard I have to got to work right now, I will most likely contact you soon again, Goodbye." Sheldon said waving at Leonard. "Goodbye Sheldon" Leonard said waving back, "Thank you for calling." He said as he dragged his mouse to the end call button and clicked.  
Sheldon logged off his computer and put it back, waiting for his ride to arrive to drive him to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Date Night_**

Sheldon put his keys in the bowl next to the door and sat down in his spot. He didn't know what to do, come to think of it, he didn't even know what day of the week it was. As if on cue his phone vibrated from his pocket.

**One new text message from:**

**Amy Farrah Fowler (Girlfriend)**

Hello Sheldon, due to recent events and behavior, I need to know ahead of time if you still want to go on our date tonight. -Amy Farrah Fowler

Sheldon quickly responded:

'Yes I still plan to go out with you tonight, where do you suggest we go?'

'Anywhere would be okay, might I suggest dinner or the zoo?'

'Sure, how about the zoo, we can visit the koalas for me and the monkeys for you.'

'Okay, i'll pick you up in about 30 minuets.'

Sheldon got up and started getting ready, checking his email, cleaning up quickly, and checking to see if he had anything he could eat quickly before Amy got there. Before he knew it he heard a knock on the door.

Sheldon walked towards the door and opened it, Amy walked in wearing her normal attire of many layers, even though she was dressed normal Sheldon still had to mentally shake himself so he would just stare at her.  
"Ready to go?" She asked. Sheldon just nodded.

* * *

After Sheldon and Amy entered the zoo they started walking on the familer path to the koala exibit. Sheldon stopped in his steps. Amy looked back.

"Hey Amy, Wanna skip the koalas and just go to the monkeys and maybe get some food?" Sheldon said. "But I thought you liked seeing the koalas." Amy said, frowning at Sheldon's unusual behavior. He had been acting much more affectionet towards her since Leonard left, not that she minded, she was just afraid the affection would fade as Leonard came back.

"I do, but I have a perfect memory, in case you forgot, So I can see the koalas whenever I want. Whereas i'm hungry and want to eat, and you like monkeys, so we visit the monkeys to satisfy your needs, and get some food so we can both eat." Sheldon explained.

"Oh, well okay if you don't want to go to the koalas we can skip the monkeys too and just go get the food." Amy replied.

"Don't be silly, this is about what you want, so monkeys and dinner?" Sheldon just walked forward with a smile and said "Sure."

Amy and Sheldon started walking down the opposite pathway and as they were walking Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand. Amy looked down suprised then up at Sheldon, who caught her glance out of the side of his eye. He looked down at her and looked slightly embarressed.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked to hold your hand first." He let go, Amy looked up confused.

"Why would you ask?" She stopped walking, "I always ask to hold you hand in public. If I always want to hold your hand then why would you ask?" Sheldon looked at her. "I guess I didn't- Okay, sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking again.  
With that they walked away, hand in hand with slight smiles.

* * *

"Are you ready to get some food?" Sheldon asked Amy after they stayed at the monkey exibit for a fair amount of time.

"Sure" Amy said as she glanced at the family of monkeys together. The Mother, The Father, And the Child. She couldn't help but smile at them, picturing how life must have been for every couple after the first child. Amy loved baby's, how they laughed, how they interacted.  
Her and Sheldon started walking, hand in hand and Sheldon looked down at her. She seamed lost in thought. He didn't want to disturb her thoughts and made note to ask her about it later, focusing on guiding her to her car.

After about five minuets they arrived at her car and Amy seamed back to herself. She got in, and after they were both buckled up she said "Sheldon, where do you want to go?" Sheldon looked at her and paused, thinking about it, "How about the Cheesecake Factory?" He replied. "Sure" She said as she smiled and begain driving.

Sheldon remembered her lost in thought earlier and decided he was going to ask about it.

"Hey Amy?" He begain. "earlier today, at the monkey exibit when we were looking at the monkey family, you seamed lost in thought. What were you thinking of?" He asked her, watching and waiting for an answer.

"Well I was just observing how happy they seamed, then I started to think about what life must be like when a couple has a baby." She paused, stealing a glance at him then continued, "I was just thinking about how happy all the couples seam, after their baby is born, and how they get to watch the child grow and learn. I was just thinking of what it must be like." She said, stopping before she made him uncomfortable.

He just looked at her and nodded realizing she was done then staring forward too think farther about what she said.

Amy continued driving, neither discussing farther on the previous conversation. After about twenty minuets she pulled up and parked. Her and Sheldon got out and walked in, waiting to be seated. Soon they were seated and Amy stared looking at the menu and Sheldon waited for her to make a choice.  
Penny, who's shift had just started spotted them and walked over.

"Hey guys, whats Pasidena's favorite Power Couple up to?" Penny said smiling. Sheldon rolled his eyes, but Amy smiled.

"Hey Bestie! We just came back from our date and decided food would be good." She responded smiling brightly.

"Oh that sounded fun, and what can I get you two?" Penny says taking out her pen and notepad. Amy looked at the menu on last time and said "I would like this salad please." She said pointing to the specific one she wanted. "Okay, and you Sheldon?" Penny said turning to him.

"I don't know why you ask, I order the same thing every time I come here." Sheldon said as Penny rolled her eyes. "Okay then! The usual." She said as she walked away to give the order to the chef.

"You know you really should try being nicer to Penny, remember she is the one who brings you your food. You might want to try not to piss her off." Amy said to Sheldon. Sheldon looked at her and said, "Amy I thought you were suppost to stick up for me!" then paused to reconsider. "Although you probally are right." Sheldon said defeated. "Thank you, Sheldon." Amy said with a smile.

Penny came back with their food and drinks. "Hey guys, sorry, But I forgot to take your drink orders so I got you both Diet Coke's." She said as she handed them their orders. Handing the plates to them and placing the two Diet Coke's right next to each other on the table.

"Thanks Bestie!" Amy said happily. Penny smiled. "Thank you, Penny." Sheldon said. Penny placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and said "Anything for my favorite couple, I'll be back later with the bill." Then walked away.

Sheldon and Amy started eating, taking a sip from their drinks now and then, and pausing to make small talk. Soon Penny was back with the bill. Amy took a sip from her drink, making it just about the same length empty (or full, based on your physicological view of things) as Sheldon's, and putting it slightly closer to him.

Sheldon was looking over the bill with Penny looking over his shoulder, And Amy noticed, reaching for her purse she said quoting Sheldon "I assume we will be splitting the check?" and pulled out her wallet. Sheldon looked up confused.

"No, I am paying for the bill." Sheldon said, looking up from the bill. Now Amy looked surprised, and Penny just kinda stared, watching stuff go down.

"What?" Sheldon said looking around for the source of Amy confusion and Penny's interest. Amy looked at him and replied, "Well, we always split the check, why are you changing that now?" Sheldon looked at her with a 'duh-its-ovious' look.

"Well, it was my idea to go out for dinner, also i'm the boyfriend, so I pay." He said in a way that sounded like he was trying to point out a neon sigh at them in total darkness. In Amy's shocked state, all she could say was "Okay."

He smiled, got out his wallet and payed. Right before Penny was about to walk away Sheldon grabbed the drink closest to him, finished it, and put it back in front of him, smiling.

He looked over at Penny who was kind of standing stunned. Amy looked at her worried and said "What's wrong?"  
She kind of just pointed at Sheldon, then the cup and said "That was Amy's cup."

Sheldon looked at her closer slowly and said casually " Was it? I didn't notice." Then he got up, extended a hand towards Amy and said "Well we should get going, we do have work tomorrow." She grabbed his hand and they started to walk away, but then Sheldon turned to face the still slightly shocked Penny and said "Also, don't forget tomorrow is your day to drive me to work." And walked out of the door with Amy grinning with him at his side.

* * *

Penny got home from work and started turning on her laptop. While she waited she texted Leonard quickly.

'Hey Sweetie! Just got home from work. Srry I havnt txted u! Got crazy news, Skype me! XOXO Penny 3

Just as she finished her text her computer finished loading and she clicked the Skype icon. She went on Leonard's profile and stopped for a minuet to look at his profile picture and smiled. She dragged her mouse over to the call button and just as she was about to click call, Leonard called her. She quickly answered.

"Hey Sweetie, I missed you!" She said and she looked at him. It was clear he had been awake for a while. "Me too! How is everyone?" He asked her, studying her image. "That's what I called about! You wont believe what Sheldon did today!" She said almost jumping up and down.

"What? Leonard said with curiosity. She looked at him in the eyes trying not to sigh, missing them so much.

"Well you might not believe me but today was him and Amy's date night, and they came the Cheesecake factory for dinner and when Amy started to get ready to pay her half but Sheldon stopped her and said he would pay!" She said looking up at Leonard's surprised picture.

"Wow, that's very-" He looked for the right words, "Un- -Sheldony." He finished. She looked at his eyes again, how she missed those big brown beauty's. "That's not even the best part!" She said exitedely. Leonard leaned in, fully entranced in her story.

"After he paid the bill, I was about to walk away and noticed him pick up the drink closest to him. But I accidently forgot to take their drink orders so I gave them both the same drinks, well the glass he picked up wasn't his, It was Amy's-"

Leonard silently gasped at the twist in her saw the slight annoyance in her eyes. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said apoligeticly. She smiled and continued.

"Well the glass was Amy's, but neither of them seamed to notice. I pointed it out to him and he said, and I quote 'Was it? I didn't notice.' Then got up, reminded me it was my turn to drive him to work tomorrow, and left with Amy!" Penny finished, practicly gasping for breath as she looked at Leonard who was just gaping at her.

"Wait, he didn't freak out like when he drank from me and Raj's drinks?" Leonard said, snapping out of it.

"No, That's why I called you freaking out!" She said back before adding in a more hushed tone, "And considering he has a perfect memory, how could he 'not notice'? " She paused then said slowly, as though processing the words as she said them, " I think he ment to drink from her glass."

"But that's just so-, not Sheldon!" Leonard said back, then adding, "Either he ment to," he paused for a second, making sure he wanted to say his statement then adding, "Or he simply didn't care."

Penny sat there staring at him, processing their conversation, then yawned suddenly. Leonard studyied he once more and said, "You look really tired, go change out of those cloths and go to bed. I'll talk to you soon."and smiled.

She looked at him and gave him a sleepy grin. "Thank you, I miss you!" She said feeling her eyes starting to droop.

"Miss you too, Penny." He said as he looked at her once more. "Bye Honey!" He said as he waved.

"Bye Bye!" She said as she waved back and he hit the 'end call' button. She closed her laptop, and got up, getting ready for bed.

**A/N Hi guys, so I am starting camp on Monday (FYI I go to a preforming arts camp, So I have been spending all my time memorizing my script.) so I might not have alot of time to right. To make up for it I made this extra long story that combined two chapter ideas. Super sorry I don't post that much but I will try to post as much as I can during camp! Love you all, even though I haven't met any of you. Thanks for all favorites, follows and reviews! 3 LLTS!**


End file.
